Ocarina del Tiempo
by silver-badger
Summary: En la Tierra de Hyrule, ahi se oye una leyenda que cuenta de un niño que se convirtió en hombre. Viajó hasta los mas lejanos rincones de la tierra, luchando contra el mal, poniendo a prueba su propia voluntad, todo para alcanzar su destino.OoT remake
1. Introducción

Hace muchos años, el odio y la desconfianza surgieron entre las distintas razas que habitaban esta tierra, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que esta tensión se desencadenara en una violenta guerra.

Una vez que el pueblo de Hyrule, el corazón de la raza hylian donde reside la familia real, fue sitiado, la guerra parecía perdida. Muchos hylians perdieron la esperanza, en medio del pánico, el pueblo comenzó a dividirse, causando peleas internas entre ellos mismos, a ese paso pronto los invasores tomarían el castillo, ganando la batalla.

Ante tan oscuras expectativas, y teniendo todo en su contra, el rey decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Tomo a sus guerreros mas fuertes y leales y salió a la batalla, combatieron durante días sin tregua. A pesar de ser pocos, la valentía del rey y sus guerreros había encendido una flama en el corazón de los hylians, abandonando sus rencillas internas se unieron contra el enemigo, que los superaba en número, pero de alguna manera los hicieron retroceder. El rumor de que la ciudad estaba protegida por los dioses se extendió, la mayoría de las razas temió a desafiar el poder divino y cesaron el ataque.

Excepto una raza, los Gerudo, orgullosos guerreros por naturaleza, decidieron llevar a cabo una última táctica desesperada.

Una noche que todo parecía en calma en Hyrule, los ataques habían cesado hacia días y se hacían preparativos para un encuentro diplomático entre los líderes de cada raza. Esa noche, justo a media noche los Gerudo atacaron la ciudad, no solo combatiendo a los soldados, sino asesinando a todo hombre, mujer y niño. Fue una masacre de la que hoy en día aun se pueden oír los gritos de los hombres y los llantos de las madres por sus hijos que fueron perdidos...

Las llamas cubrían la ciudad, la gente corría por las calles, sin mirar atrás al rastro de sangre y dolor. Entre la confusión, avanzaba veloz una silueta a caballo que huía lo mas rápido que podía con lo mas preciado en brazos.

Cuando se hallaba casi fuera de la ciudad, cuando pensó que por fin estaba a salvo, una única pero efectiva flecha la alcanzo, en el hombro. Sintió un dolor muy intenso, pero trato de sobreponerse, estaba demasiado cerca para rendirse.

El caballo siguió cabalgando veloz, hasta que el fuego de la ciudad ya no era visible, con su amo a cuestas, era una mujer hylian con su bebé en brazos, que no paraba de llorar. Se bajo del caballo y se recostó en un árbol cercano, sentía que la fuerza la abandonaba a cada momento.

Sintió que su sangre se mezclaba con las gotas de lluvia que caían a torrentes, como si los dioses llorasen el genocidio cometido esa noche.

La mujer lloraba, al pensar que moriría, y sin nadie que lo protegiese, su bebé fallecería también. Entre sus lágrimas, la mujer no vio una silueta que la observaba desde lo alto de un árbol cercano, y que de hecho la había seguido durante todo el camino.

"Aun no puedes darte por vencida, mujer" dijo la silueta, sobresaltando a la mujer que acerco al bebé hacia ella para protegerlo, pensando que tal vez uno de los asesinos la había seguido. "No tengas miedo, no tengo intención de lastimarte, ni tampoco a tu hijo" la silueta aterrizo frente a la mujer, dejándose ver, era un búho enorme, de mirada expresiva. La mujer se asustó de ver un animal hablando "Soy un espíritu guardián, fui enviado por la diosa Farore para cuidar de ese niño"

La mujer desconfió "Porque los dioses enviarían a un guardián para mi bebé? Él es solo un niño normal…"

"Tú no lo entiendes ahora… pero ese niño sera la clave para salvar este mundo algún día, debo llevarlo a un lugar donde este seguro, donde podrá vivir sin miedo hasta que llegue el día que su destino lo llame"

La mujer vio a su pequeño, que se había quedado dormido. Quizás era porque ya no había otra alternativa, pero decidió confiar en el espíritu guardián. Se levantó con dificultad y le pidió que la guiara hasta ese lugar.

"Te advierto que solo los espíritus puros de los niños y los animales son permitidos en el lugar a donde vamos, lo mas seguro es que morirás si me acompañas, mejor entrégame al niño y yo me encargare de llevarló"

"E perdido mucha sangre, moriré de todos modos si me quedo aquí" dijo ella mientras se adentraban en el bosque. El búho la miró con tristeza.

El espíritu del búho la guió hasta un claro en el bosque, donde estaba plantado el árbol mas grande que ella había visto jamás, estaba rodeado por luces que parecían tener vida propia.

El búho se detuvo frente al árbol, la mujer se desplomo a sus pies, incapaz de moverse mas, sintiendo que se le iba la vida. Vio al guardián hacer una reverencia.

"Aquí esta el niño elegido" dijo el guardián

"Aquí estará seguro…" dijo otra voz que parecía salir del mismo árbol y dirigirse a ella "Lo cuidare como si fuera uno de mis hijos…"

Al escuchar esto la mujer esbozo una ultima sonrisa y murió.

El búho inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto "Que los dioses cuiden de tu alma, valiente mujer…"

------

"The Legend of Zelda" y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo


	2. El Bosque Kokiri

**Capitulo 1: El Bosque Kokiri **

En la región mas alejada del sureste de Hyrule, se encuentra el vasto bosque de los Kokiri, un bosque milenario, tan antiguo como los secretos que esconde. Este misterioso lugar recibe su nombre de una tribu, una tribu que hacia mucho tiempo se pensó desaparecida, cayendo en el olvido, hasta que su existencia no fuese mas que un rumor, un mito que no muchos recuerdan ya.

Protegidos por el olvido de los otras razas, los Kokiris restantes viven en paz en el corazón del bosque de Hyrule, ajenos a todos los conflictos, guerras y desdichas de nuestro mundo. Inocentes e ingenuos, como niños por siempre y para siempre.

Espíritus de la naturaleza cuidan del bosque y sus habitantes. El supremo espíritu guardián del bosque es el Gran Árbol Deku, que cuida de cada criatura del bosque como un padre cuida de sus hijos, con sus ojos atentos que alcanzan hasta las regiones mas inhóspitas y lejanas de su dominio.

El Árbol Deku a asignado una hada guardián a cada uno de los miembros de los Kokiri, excepto a un niño…

"Link, hijo mío, que es lo que te aflige?"Pregunto el soberano del bosque a un niño rubio, vestido con una túnica verde, que se hallaba sentado muy pensativo recargando su espalda contra una de las raíces del Gran Árbol Deku.

"Gran Árbol Deku? Porque yo no tengo un hada aun?" preguntó el pequeño volteando a ver al árbol. Una parte de la corteza del árbol tenia una extraña formación que parecía asemejarse al rostro de un hombre adulto.

"Ya hemos hablado antes sobre eso. Un hada vendrá a ti cuando el tiempo sea correcto"

"Cuando será correcto el tiempo?" pregunto insistente.

"No desesperes. El tiempo será cuando estés listo"

Link hizo un sonido de decepción por la respuesta.

Desde que Link tenia memoria se había distinguido de los demás niños, y no solo por su falta hada. Era como si hubiera algo extraño en él.

Link se levanto, decepcionado por la respuesta del árbol Deku(a pesar de ya haberle preguntado lo mismo mas de diez veces sin novedad). Camino de regreso a la aldea. El camino que conectaba al claro donde se hallaba al Gran Árbol Deku a la aldea de los Kokiris era un camino estrecho, rodeado por árboles y maleza, que oscurecían el trecho.

Link caminaba distraído, mirando las pequeñas luces que se movían por el aire, que eran en realidad hadas muy jóvenes, como el bien sabia. Formaban formas muy extrañas, jugaban entre si a seguirse, formando tiras largas de esferas de luz o jugaban danzando por el aire. Era todo un espectáculo para cualquier observador, tan entretenido que Link no se dio cuenta de la persona que venia corriendo en sentido contrario por el camino y que irremediablemente se estrello con él.

"Lo siento, lo siento!" dijo Link rápidamente, sin siquiera ver quien era

"Link, venia a buscarte" Link se levanto rápidamente al ver de quien se trataba

"Lo lamento!" exclamó él, mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a su amiga "es que venia distraído y…!"

"No importa, además es mi culpa por correr" sonrió ella "me alegra encontrarte"

Saria era una niña de un singular cabello verde sostenido con una diadema en medio, vestida de verde también. Ella era la mejor amiga de Link.

Caminaron juntos de regreso a la aldea, platicando alegremente. La aldea de los Kokiris era un conjunto de casas, todas construidas dentro de árboles, eran casas pequeñas, como todo en la aldea.

"Últimamente has ido mucho con el Gran Árbol Deku tú solo…" comentó Saria como trayendo el tema casualmente, mientras pasaban por un camino de rocas sobre un riachuelo.

Link se puso un poco serio. Saria sabia que algo en especial le preocupaba últimamente, y él no se lo diría sin forzarlo un poco.

"Solo le pregunte mi falta de hada, eso es todo" dijo el en un tono cortante, saltando la última piedra del camino.

"Durante toda la semana has ido solo para que te diga que te lo dirá luego?" preguntó ella incrédula.

Link volteó para otra parte, como si las hojas de un árbol-casa que estaba cerca se hubieran vuelto de repente lo mas interesante del lugar. Durante un momento se quedo en silencio viendo atentamente esas hojas.

"Ah!" dijo de repente recordando algo, volteó de nuevo a ver a su amiga "Ven, hay algo que quería enseñarte!" dijo emocionado. Corrió hasta su casa, seguido por Saria.

Debe ser verdad que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, pues la casa de Link era la mas singular de todas. Mientras que las otras estaban construidas dentro de árboles muy gruesos, tan grueso que su tronco constituía las paredes y el techo del edificio, como si el árbol en cuestión hubiera estado allí durante muchísimos años. La casa de Link, en cambio era una casa construida con tablas de madera, sobre un árbol, aunque duro y firme, era apenas lo suficientemente grueso para sostener la casa sin problemas. Era definitivamente el árbol mas joven de la aldea.

"Qué es, Link?" preguntó Saria al ver a Link bajar de su casa con algo en sus manos.

"Ta-dah!" exclamó Link, levantando el objeto sobre su cabeza "Es una resortera, la hice yo mismo" comentó orgulloso.

Saria lo miró un poco confundida "Para que sirve?"

"Ah, pues sirve para alcanzar las cosas que están lejanas. Mira" Link apuntó a una manzana que colgaba un árbol cercano, y la tiro usando una semilla que había recogido del piso como munición.

Link le mostró la manzana a su amiga con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"No esta mal para un medio-Kokiri" dijo una voz en tono de burla. Link volteó enfadado para encontrarse con un niño pelirrojo y pecoso que lo miraba con enfado acompañado de un par de niños. Parecía que los había estado observando desde hacia un rato.

"No me llames así, Mido!" gritó Link enfadado.

"Si tuvieras un hada no necesitarías de esa clase de tonterías" dijo Mido, refiriéndose a la resortera. Link apretó la manzana en su puño con coraje.

"Mido, no digas esas cosas, Link se esforzó mucho en hacerla!" le reclamó Saria al pelirrojo.

"Siempre hace esas cosas porque no tiene un hada!" gritó uno de los niños que venia con Mido, dándole por su lado.

"Si, no puede hacer nada como la gente normal!" grito el otro niño que venia con Mido, siguiendo el juego.

"Si, eres un retrasado, un fenómeno!" grito Mido avivado por el apoyo de los otros niños.

"Mido..!" gritó Saria

"AUUCH!" aulló Mido cuando una manzana hizo impacto en su cabeza. Link se la había lanzado con tal fuerza que ya se le veía el chichón en la cabeza.

"No soy un retrasado! ni un fenómeno! Solo soy… soy…" Link se calló al no encontrar como acabar su frase, sino era un _fenómeno_, entoncesque era él?

Mido, que lloriqueaba todavía por el golpe, gritó aun mas enfadado "Lo ves! Lo ves! Ni siquiera tú sabes lo que eres! Mírate! Eres extraño!"

Link no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Varios Kokiris se habían reunido para ver que causaba tanto escándalo, todos vestían de verde, todos y cada uno acompañados por luces brillantes de diversos colores que revoloteaban cerca de ellos.

"No le hagas caso…" murmuró Saria preocupada. Link la miró, solo para encontrarse con una luz rosa que revoloteaba sobre los hombros de la niña, su hada guardiana.

De repente Link, se sintió apartado, como si él no encajara en ese lugar.

"Link!" Saria intentó detenerlo pero no pudo, Link salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia lo profundo del bosque.

"No vuelvas! Anormal!" Bufó Mido, sobandose el enorme chichón que tenia en la cabeza.

----

En la parte mas profunda del bosque Kokiri, conocida como el Bosque Perdido, Link se hallaba escondido detrás de un tronco, sollozando. No le gustaba que nadie lo viera llorar.

Mido siempre se enfadaba con Link, por alguna razón que él no entendía. Como el pelirrojo era el líder de la aldea, se sentía con derecho de tratar a todos como él quisiera, y parecía que Link se llevaba la peor parte siempre. Cuando peleaban, Mido solía sacar a relucir todo lo que hacia a Link distinto y lo gritaba para que todo el bosque lo oyera. Lo que mas le daba coraje a Link era que sabia que tenia razón, él era muy extraño, y no podía negarlo.

Link se secó las lagrimas y se levantó. Vio hacia arriba, las estrellas brillaban altas en el cielo. Ya era de noche.

Camino durante algunos minutos buscando su camino de regreso a la aldea. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el bosque de noche lucia muy tétrico. Se le heló la sangre cuando oyó el aullido de un Wolfo en la lejanía… o era mas cerca, no estaba seguro.

Aceleró el paso cada vez mas, pero no llegaba, era como si caminara en círculos. El sonido de sus propias botas sobre las hojas era lo único que escuchaba ahora, todo estaba muy silencioso.

Se detuvo tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Hubiera jurado que ya había pasado por allí hacia un minuto.

Estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda, cuando oyó algo, no era el sonido de ningún animal, ni del viento. Prestó mas atención, se puso una mano sobre el oído para oír mejor. Era música.

Intrigado, Link trató de seguir el origen la melodía, cada vez se hacia mas clara, incluso creyó reconocerla.

Al fin tras unos minutos, llegó a un claro en el bosque. Con una escalinata de piedra, una especie de ruina abandonada, y , sobre un tronco sentada, estaba Saria tocando la misteriosa melodía en su ocarina.

Link se alegro terriblemente al verla, ya se había dado por extraviado.

"Saria!" gritó Link eufórico.

Saria dejo de tocar de repente "Link!" corrió a recibirlo con un abrazo "Estaba preocupada por ti"

"Que haces aquí? Que es este lugar?" dijo Link separándose de ella y viendo a su alrededor con asombro, nunca había visto antes nada parecido.

"Este es un lugar sagrado y muy antiguo, escondido en el centro del Bosque Perdido. El Gran Árbol Deku me contó que este lugar fue construido por los antiguos sabios, hace mucho mucho tiempo, para resguardar el poder del bosque" Link no entendía del todo lo que ella le contaba, pero la oía con asombro "Vine aquí a tocar mi melodía para indicarte el camino, sabia que desde aquí podrías oírme, no importa donde estuvieras"

Link la miro sin saber que decir. Él había huido imprudentemente al Bosque Perdido sintiendo lastima por sigo mismo, mientras su mejor amiga preocupada por él se adentro en el bosque arriesgándose ella misma para guiarle el camino correcto.

Link sintió las lagrimas otra vez en su cara, pero no lloraba de tristeza, estaba conmovido. Se cubrió la cara con el brazo tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, sin mucho éxito. Saria solo lo miraba sonriendo, feliz de verlo a salvo.

Saria guió a Link de regreso a la aldea. Link se quedo maravillado como ella podía moverse con seguridad por el bosque, como si lo hubiera recorrido miles de veces en el pasado.

"La razón por la que e estado yendo con el Gran Árbol Deku…" dijo Link de repente mientras caminaban de regreso a la aldea, como si Saria le acabase de preguntar "…es que e estado teniendo sueños extraños… pesadillas" dijo Link algo apenado. Guardo silencio por un momento para ver si su amiga decía algo, pero como no lo hizo él continuó "…son muy vividas, no son como cualquier sueño que haya tenido… tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ellas…"

"Que te dijo el Gran Árbol Deku?" preguntó Saria

"Me dijo que hice bien en contarle, pero que no puede hacer nada para detenerlas. Dijo que mis sueños son especiales, señales de que algo esta por ocurrir"

Saria lo miró consternada "Algo malo?"

"No lo se…"

No hablaron mas del tema. Antes de ir a su casa, Link se despidió de Saria, quien algo preocupada le deseo dulces sueños.

Link fue directamente a su cama. Se acostó, dio un par de vueltas y se durmió.

----...

"The Legend of Zelda" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo


	3. EL interior del Gran Árbol Deku

**Capitulo 2: El ínterior del Gran Árbol Deku**

Hacia poco que el sol había salido. Las hojas de los árboles estaban mojadas por el roció matinal.

"Argh!" gruñó un niño Kokiri que intentaba levantar una piedra demasiado pesada para él. Se esforzó mucho pero solo logro moverla un centímetro o dos, luego la dejo caer "Ese Mido! Como se le ocurre darme un trabajo tan pesado desde tan temprano…"

Cansado se sentó sobre la roca que había estado intentando mover y bostezó, se quedo mirando las pequeñas esferas de luz por un momento.

"Eh?" exclamó extrañado, se tallo los ojos y miro mejor "Que extraño. Oye!" le gritó a otro

Kokiri que estaba cortando las hierbas afuera de una casa cercana.

"Que pasa?"

"Soy solo yo o esta mañana el brillo de las hadas esta muy tenue?" preguntó acercándose a su amigo.

El Kokiri que estaba cortando la hierba miró al cielo "…creo que tienes razón, de hecho ahora que lo mencionas, hoy no hay tantas como de costumbre…"

Los dos se quedaron preguntándose que podría significar todo aquello. Sin darse cuenta de lo grave que era el asunto.

----

"Navi…" se oyó la voz profunda y sabia del Gran Árbol Deku "Navi… Donde estas?"

Un hada que brillaba con una singular luz azul se acerco al oír el llamado.

"Aquí estoy Gran Árbol Deku" respondió una voz femenina.

"Navi…" repitió el Gran Árbol Deku con aparente dificultad "El tiempo a llegado para ti de acompañar a uno de mis hijos…" se detuvo con cansancio y luego continuó "…busca al niño que no tiene hada y tráelo ante mi… porque el tiempo de que cumpla su misión a llegado…"

Navi no titubeó, voló velozmente a través del camino que conducía a la aldea de los Kokiri y la sobrevoló hasta encontrar esa casa tan singular, entro a través de una de las ventanas.

Link se hallaba dormido aun, su _paseo_ nocturno por el Bosque Perdido y otra noche de pesadillas lo habían dejado exhausto. Seguía en la cama medio dormido, tratando de conciliar un buen sueño cuando oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

"Link!" decía la voz "Link, despierta!" insistió, pero el niño solo se movió incomodo "Oh vamos! … de verdad un niño tan flojo es quien tiene esta misión tan importante?" se preguntó para ella algo enfadada "vamos, despierta!" revoloteó sobre su cabeza dándole golpes en la cabeza.

"Hmrf…" se quejo Link por fin abriendo los ojos, se estiró y se sentó en la cama todavía con los ojos de sueño "Que extraño… pensé que alguien me había despertado…" dijo para si.

"Si! Yo fui!" gritó Navi volando cerca de su cara "Mi nombre es Navi, el Gran Árbol Deku me a encomendado ser tu compañera de ahora en adelante" anunció "y me pidió que te llevase a… estas bien?"

Link estaba como paralizado, parecía como se le hubiera atorado algo en la garganta "U-Un hada? Eres un hada! Una de verdad!"

"Eh…si"respondió ella confundida

"YAHOOO! POR FIN! UN HADA HA VENIDO A MI!" gritó tan fuerte que la pobre Navi quedo aturdida. De un saltó se levanto de la cama, ahora completamente despierto y animado.

En un segundo se puso sus botas(que le quedaban algo grandes para su estatura) y su sombrero. "Espera a que Mido vea esto…" murmuró mientras salía por la puerta.

"Hey! Espera!" voló Navi frente a él para frenarlo "El Gran Árbol Deku quiere verte de inmediato, es algo urgente!"

"Algo urgente?" repitió Link.

"Sí! urgente y de suma importancia"

Link se quedó parado un momento antes de bajar la escalera de su casa del árbol. Que podría ser aquel asunto de tanta importancia? decidió ir a averiguarlo.

Corrió por la aldea hasta el camino que lo llevaba al Gran Árbol Deku(corrió lo suficientemente lento para que cualquiera que lo viera pasar notara su nueva hada). Llegó hasta el claro y se sobresaltó al ver al Gran Árbol Deku, el soberano del bosque se hallaba en un estado deplorable. Casi la mitad de sus hojas lucían una coloración café y estaban casi totalmente secas, algunas ya habían caído al suelo; su corteza mostraba un extraño color grisáceo, que lucia enfermizo.

"Gran Árbol Deku!" corrió Link preocupado, hasta llegar a los pies del árbol

"Link…" pronunció el espíritu del bosque con cansancio.

"Gran Árbol Deku, qué es lo que te pasa?" Link tocó la corteza con sus manos, estaba tan seca que parecía arcilla.

"Hay algo dentro de mi… algo maligno que me esta devorando en vida…" el suelo mismo del lugar pareció estremecerse.

"Gran Árbol Deku! No te mueras!" gritó Link desesperado, abrazándose a la corteza del árbol. Link no entendía que podía causar tanto daño en tan poco tiempo, apenas el día anterior el Gran Árbol Deku se veía sano, lleno de vida y poder.

"Link…" pronunció el árbol "…tú eres el único que puede destruir a la criatura que se haya en mis entrañas…"

Link se separó del árbol con sorpresa "Y-Yo? Por qué yo?"

"…Siempre has querido saber porque eres distinto de tus hermanos, Link… este es el primer pasó… de un camino muy largo para entenderlo…" dijo el árbol, su voz se oía cada vez mas débil, Link lo notó.

Pensó por un momento. Si rechazaba esta tarea talvez nunca averiguaría la respuesta a su pregunta. Además, y mas importante, la vida del Gran Árbol Deku estaba en sus manos, no podía echarse para atras, no podía dejar morir al Gran Árbol Deku…

Link respiró profundamente, y dijo "Esta bien… yo me encargare".

"Entonces…" dijo el Gran Árbol Deku "primero toma esto contigo…" hubo un resplandor y frente al árbol, sobre Link, apareció una espada. Link se levantó sobre sus puntas para alcanzarla. "Es una antigua reliquia de los Kokiris… de antes de que fuesen el pueblo pacifico que son ahora…"

Link miró la espada, tenía grabado el sello de la tribu Kokiri(un símbolo de líneas curvas parecido a una "y") sobre el mango, que estaba hecho de madera. La hoja era del metal mas duro y fino que Link hubiera visto.

Con un estruendo, la _boca_ del Gran Árbol Deku se abrió permitiendo el paso al interior.

Link se asomó por el orificio, la oscuridad era muy profunda, era casi imposible ver lo que le esperaba ahí dentro. Respiro profundamente y dio un paso adelante, ya no había marcha atrás.

La oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar era inconmensurable, la corteza del Gran Árbol Deku era tan gruesa que no permitía filtrarse ni una sola partícula de luz. Sino fuera por la calida luz azul que Navi irradiaba, Link seria completamente ciego en ese lugar. Caminaron por varios minutos en lo que parecían ser sinuosidades escarbadas por la criatura, Lo suficientemente amplias para que Link caminase sin dificultad. Lo que era la madera estaba tan seco que asemejaba roca sólida, dándole a aquellas galerías el aspecto de una larga caverna.

"Que fue eso?" dijo Navi en tono alarmado "No lo oíste"

Link odió admitir que si había oído algo, descartando la esperanza de que hubiera sido su imaginación. Se oía un sonido _rasposo_ y constante, como el que hacen las uñas al rascar una superficie.

Aquel sonido se oía cada vez mas cercano con cada paso que daban, sin duda se acercaban al lugar donde se hallaba la criatura.

Link preparó su espada, sosteniéndola con las dos manos para evitar que temblara. Navi iluminó una figura oscura, que se movía en el techo. Link se acercó silenciosamente, tratando de hallarle forma a esa masa oscura. De repente la masa se detuvo, el sonido cesó, pareció moverse rápidamente revelando un único ojo amarillo, que brillaba en la oscuridad. Lo enfocó directamente en Link.

Link y Navi contuvieron la respiración al ver aquel insistente ojo tan repentinamente. Link levantó su espada, tratando de indicarle a la criatura que se mantuviera alejada.

El ojo se entornó, y en un segundó tomó una coloración roja como la sangre. La criatura dio un brincó, aterrizando frente a Link y levantándose sobre lo que parecía una cola enorme, dio un tremendo rugido que hizo estremecer aquella galería.

Link pudo ver entonces a la criatura, era una especie de arácnido enorme, con una cola de aspecto extraño.

El monstruo se abalanzó sobre él, el impacto lo había hecho soltar su espada.

"Aaah!" gritó Link, intentando zafarse de lo que parecían unas tenazas, la criatura entonces reveló dos enormes colmillos, que se abrían y cerraban amenazantes sobre la cara de Link, acercándose cada vez mas él.

"No!" se oyó que gritó la pequeña hada. Revoloteó sobre el rostro de la bestia, golpeándole la cara, al parecer sin ningún efecto "Suéltalo!" uno de los golpes atinó en el ojo, la bestia gruño cerrando su ojo y liberando a Link. Que corrió hacia la pared mas cercana.

"Link, su ojo" dijo Navi volando hacia su compañero "su piel es muy dura, pero su ojo es sensible, es su punto débil, debes atacar ahí"

"No puedo!"

"Claro que si! Usa la espada!"

"No, no. La espada se cayó, no se donde esta"

La bestia se había recuperado ya, volteó a ver a Link con el ojo entornado e inyectado de sangre; avanzaba hacia Link lista para atacar. En un arranque desesperado, Link metió sus manos sus bolsillos, buscando algo que le pudiera arrojar, al sentir algo lo sacó y lo vio a la luz por un segundo: La resortera.

Link no se lo pensó dos veces, sacó una semilla de su otro bolsillo y apuntó directamente al ojo rojo del arácnido. Con un solo tiro bien acertado la bestia rugió de dolor.

"Link!" exclamó Navi "Mira!"

Cerca de ellos relució bajo la luz el filo de la espada. Link corrió a tomarla "La tengo!"

Con la bestia tratando de recuperar la vista, Link saltó sobre ella, y encajo la hoja completa de la espada justo en el ojo. El rugido que emitió esta vez la criatura hizo estremecer las paredes de la galería, pequeños pedazos cayeron del techo.

La criatura se desplomó en el suelo, Link la miró atónito, sin saber si sentir lastima o no.

Una vez acabada la tarea, Link y Navi regresaron por el mismo camino hasta que pudieron ver la luz del exterior.

Link vio que otros Kokiris se hallaban en el claro, con miradas consternadas hacia el Gran Árbol Deku.

"Link… lo has hecho bien…" dijo el árbol al verlo salir" Link sonrió con orgullo "veo que Navi y tú hacen un gran equipo… me alegro" el hada voló cerca de Link, aparentemente también sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo "Esa horrible criatura…" continuó el soberano del bosque "fue traída hasta mi por un hombre… un hombre venido del desierto… de gran ambición y maldad… quería debilitarme… lo suficiente para que muriese… y me temo que dentro de poco su objetivo se vera cumplido…"

"Que!" Link gritó al escuchar esto, los otros Kokiris contuvieron la respiración y se oyeron los murmullos, Link siguió hablando frente a todos "Pero… todo lo que hice…?"

"Esto no fue culpa tuya, Link… yo ya estaba condenado desde muchas horas antes que te llamase ante mí… "

"Entonces… que caso..? para que hice todo esto?" Link sentía otra vez las lagrimas en sus ojos. No pudo salvar al Gran Árbol Deku.

"Era necesario… para que iniciases tu misión… la misión que los dioses te han encomendado desde antes que vinieras al mundo…" Link no entendía de lo que el Gran Árbol Deku le estaba hablando pero había algo en sus palabras que lo hacia estremecer por dentro "Además… no podía dejar que la criatura se apoderara de esto…" un resplandor, similar al que hizo aparecer la espada, brillo frente a Link, cegándolo por un momento. Miró hacia arriba, frente a él flotaba una joya de color verde, con una base de oro que la rodeaba, asemejando al sello tribal de los Kokiri. Entre los otros niños se dejo oír algunos "Ooooh" y "Aaaah".

"Esta…" explicó el Gran Árbol Deku "…es la Esmeralda Kokiri… esto es lo que ese malvado hombre del desierto anhelaba… pero yo me negué y él juró que la tomaría de mi cadáver si era necesario…" Link no podía imaginar que clase de persona podría haber hecho una promesa tan terrible "Él volverá… no podemos permitir que se apodere de esta gema… que contiene los Poderes Espirituales del Bosque… entiendes lo importante que es este objeto, Link?" él asintió "entonces… puedo pedirte que lo cuides…"

"Pero…" Link no estaba listo para semejante responsabilidad.

"No temas… Link… Lamento que esto haya tenido que pasar tan pronto… no esperaba este día aun…ya casi es mi hora… tú deberás irte del bosque… y llevar esta joya a aquella que lleva la sangre de la familia real… _la princesa del destino_…" Se oían lo murmullos de los niños. Nadie sabia exactamente que estaba pasando.

"Salir del bosque?" preguntó Link no muy seguro.

"Yo se que ya hacia tiempo que deseabas conocer que había mas haya de estos territorios… ahora podrás ir a donde quieras…Navi cuida bien de Link…"

"Lo haré, Gran Árbol Deku" dijo el hada con firmeza.

"…Es hora…Ve, Link, explora este mundo y crece…" con esta última palabra, las hojas que quedaban colgadas en las ramas cayeron, rindiéndose sin fuerza para sostenerse mas.

Link cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

----

Link, con la espada Kokiri en la espalda, se preparaba para irse.

"Bueno…" dijo Link volteando a ver a los otros niños "Creo que es hora de que me vaya" dio una sonrisa forzada, intentando fingir que no tenia miedo de lo que seria de él de ahora en adelante.

Estaba por irse cuando Mido lo detuvo "Link!" él niño se sorprendió de escuchar a Mido llamarlo por su nombre, y no por algún apodo ofensivo, como acostumbraba "Eres un tonto!" eso sonaba mas como el viejo Mido… "Piensas irte así? Se supone que es un viaje largo o no?" Mido le arrojo una pequeña bolsa.

"Que…?" dijo Link

"Son algunas provisiones!" interrumpió Mido. Los otros Kokiris parecían asombrados de la amabilidad de Mido, él parecía sentirse incomodo con toda la atención "Son para que te vayas bien lejos de aquí entendiste! Y nunca vuelvas!" gritó de repente, con la voz rota.

Link se sintió conmovido. Él conocía bien los insultos de Mido, y ese no era uno de verdad.

"Yo-." intento Link agradecer.

"Ya! Ya! Mejor ya vete!" le interrumpió Mido sonando apenado. Aun con la voz rota

Link entendió el gesto. Hizo una seña de despedida y salió de la aldea. Corrió a través del bosque intentando llegar a la salida sin voltear atrás… no era hora de arrepentimientos. Vio el puente colgante que marcaba la salida del bosque, y al que los niños tenían tan prohibido acercarse.

Llegó hasta él tratando de no pensar, aceleró el paso, pero cuando iba justo a medio puente.

"Así que es cierto?" Link se detuvo en secó al oír esa voz.

"Saria…" dijo Link. Se había olvidado de despedirse ella. O quizás había querido olvidarse de ella y evitar la despedida?

"Te vas del bosque" dijo ella con una mirada triste, pero con una voz serena.

"así es…tengo que hacerlo" Link casi dijo lo último mas para él que para ella.

"Yo siempre supe que algún día te irías del bosque… por que eres diferente de nosotros" Link sintió una opresión en el pecho. Saria había sido la única que jamás había mencionado que el era distinto "Hay algo especial en ti… algo que no pertenece al bosque"

Link no estaba seguro de que responder, pero en cierto modo sabia que ella tenia razón. Aunque amaba el bosque, su alma parecía guiarlo hacia nuevos lugares.

"Pero…" continuó Saria "…no importa que tan lejos te encuentres, yo siempre seré tu amiga, y siempre te recordare" Saria le tendió a Link su ocarina "Quiero que lleves esto contigo, así, siempre que la toques y escuches su melodía, recordaras el bosque y los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos" Link tomó la ocarina y la miro por un momento.

Link le dio a su amiga un último abrazo, luego salió corriendo del bosque, decidido a no mirar atrás.

------...

"The Legend of Zelda" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo


	4. Malon y Epona

**Capitulo 3: Malon y Epona**

Los amplios prados extendiéndose hasta mas haya de lo que la vista alcanza, coronados por las altas montañas que relucían el color rojo bajo los rayos del sol y un cielo claro como el agua. Link quedo maravillado desde su primer momento que salió del bosque, jamás en su vida había visto paisaje semejante. El viento soplaba libre sobre las praderas, sin ningún árbol que le detuviera. Link se había invadido de esta sensación de libertad, que jamás antes experimento, y que ahora podía sentir llenar su espíritu con cada respiro de esa brisa.

"Vamos, Navi!" corría Link a trabes de la hierba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Espera!" volaba el hada para alcanzarlo.

"Ven, no te retrases!" Link corría sin detenerse, jamás había estado en un lugar tan amplio.

"Hacia donde exactamente estamos yendo?" dijo Navi esforzándose por volar a su velocidad.

Link se detuvo "Pues…" pensó por un momento "No se"

"Ah! Pero hemos caminado por casi medio día en esta dirección!"

"Pensé que tú lo sabias" dijo Link algo apenado.

Navi suspiró con resignación "Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es caminar hasta que encontremos a alguien que nos indique donde encontrar a la persona que mencionó el Gran Árbol Deku"

"La princesa del destino…" murmuró Link recordando las últimas palabras del soberano del bosque. Link sacó la esmeralda Kokiri y la observó mientras caminaba "Me preguntó como será ella…"

"Eh oído historias sobre la Familia Real de Hyrule, pero nunca e oído de esta princesa" comentó Navi.

"Sea quien sea, debe ser una persona buena para que el Gran Árbol Deku le quisiese entregar esta reliquia tan importante" dijo Link después de pensar por un momento.

"Tienes razón"

Tras un par de horas, el sol se puso en el horizonte, dando pasó a la noche. Se podía oír los aullidos de un Wolfo que le cantaba a la Luna y los grillos que lo acompañaban.

El camino estaba desierto, no habían visto a nadie que pudiera ayudarlos en todo el día. Se detuvieron bajo un árbol que se hallaba junto al camino a descansar, decididos a retomar su búsqueda por la mañana, era mas seguro viajar de día.

Era la primera noche que Link pasaba lejos de su hogar el bosque, no podía conciliar el sueño con facilidad(Al contrario de Navi que parecía estar roncando dentro del sombrero de Link). Se recostó en el árbol y se quedó con los ojos abiertos, pensando. Miro en la dirección de la que venían, el bosque se veía muy lejano. Link se preguntó que estarían haciendo sus amigos Kokiris en ese momento.

_Durmiendo, seguramente…_ pensó el niño _Creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo_

Cerró los ojos tratando de auto convencerse de que por la mañana encontrarían a alguien que les ayudara en su viaje.

_Para ser un mundo tan grande, parece estar muy vació…_ pensó.

Después de unos minutos, Link logró quedar dormido, pero era un sueño muy ligero, lo suficientemente ligero para que pudiera escuchar un sonido lejano, pero constante e intrigante, lo suficientemente para ponerlo en alerta.

"Navi…" trató de despertar al hada.

"ZZzz…Eh…ya es de mañana?" se quejó ella.

"Navi, creo que oí algo... o alguien" dijo Link.

"Uh?" Navi, aun medio dormida, se tambaleó un poco y voló sobre la cabeza de Link, abusando el oído.

Era un sonido lejano, como el murmullo del viento, pero era sin duda la voz de una persona.

"Es una voz… pero no entiendo lo que dice" dijo el hada al fin.

"Quizás esa persona pueda ayudarnos" dijo Link optimista. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar siguiendo aquella voz.

Caminaron hasta que vieron la silueta de un edificio que se levantaba sobre el prado.

"Ahí es, proviene de ese lugar!" afirmó Link, apresurándose.

"Hey, espera, que tal si…" Navi lo seguía de cerca, pero parecía recelosa del edificio "…que tal si no fuera una persona"

"A que te refieres, se oye como una voz" estaban a suficiente distancia para apreciar mejor el sonido, ahora era seguro decir que se trataba de una voz.

"Pues… e oído historias que en el campo de Hyrule se aparecen…fantasmas" el hada parecía temblar con sus propias palabras.

"Fantasmas?" Link pareció nervioso por un instante, pero se repuso de inmediato riendo un poco "No lo creo, la última vez que un fantasma trató de espantarme resultó ser Mido con una sabana encima"

"No te burles!" dijo Navi que pareció enfadada "No es que yo le tenga miedo, pero…AAAAH!" gritó el hada acompañada de Link, cuando vieron unos ojos brillantes que los observaban en medio de la oscuridad. Navi se ocultó tras de Link y este sacó su espada, que hacia un sonido de _shak_-_shak-shak_ con el temblor de sus manos.

"Hoot! Hoot!" exclamó la figura que los observaba desde la rama de un árbol, justo afuera del edificio.

"Aah…" dijo Link aliviado guardando su espada "es solo un búho… Ves Navi, es solo un búho" dijo como si él hubiera permanecido perfectamente sereno.

"…" Salió Navi apenada de detrás de Link "…tienes que admitir que es un búho muy tétrico!" (Link hubiera jurado que el búho hizo una extraña expresión tras oír eso).

"Bueno… creo que mejor entramos a este lugar, a eso vinimos o no?" dijo Link, que con el susto se le había olvidado que estaban siguiendo el origen de la voz. Además, Link si le parecía un búho algo extraño… y enorme, al menos era un ave lo suficientemente grande para agarrarlos y llevárselos a Navi y a él si se le antojara.

Mejor se metió al edificio antes de averiguar las intenciones de aquella extraña ave. El lugar estaba rodeado por un muro de piedra. La entrada estaba abierta, un portal, aparentemente para recibir a los visitantes.

Link entró con confianza, una casa y algunos edificios mas pequeños construidos de madera era lo que aquel muro resguardaba. Un poco mas adentro, había un lugar muy amplió, en medio un corral sin animales. El lugar era un rancho o una hacienda.

Fue cuando Link caminaba hacia este corral cuando vio a la persona que había escuchado todo aquel tiempo. Era una niña, mas o menos de la misma edad que él, pelirroja con un vestido blanco y una pañoleta atada al cuello. Se hallaba sentada sobre la orilla del corral, cantando melodiosamente, sin notar la presencia de Link, parecía embebida en su canción.

Él se detuvo, ahora podía entender lo que la canción decía…

"…_Epona, Epona…Juntas las dos no estaremos tristes.. por eso, Epona…Nunca olvides esta canción…nunca la olvides…" () _

A pesar de ser una bella melodía, sonaba un poco melancólica. Link se acercó, fue en eso que la niña notó su presencia y se sobresalto, dejando de cantar.

"Quien eres tú?" preguntó de pronto.

"Eh… lo siento si te asuste, soy Link" dijo él con tonó amistoso.

"Link… que extraño nombre… de donde eres?"

"Er… vengo del bosque" dijo él, un poco extrañado por lo directa que era la niña.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento, como si tratara de reconocer una cara conocida en él.

"Ah!" gritó ella de repente, iluminándosele el rostro "Eres un niño hada!" de un brinco bajo del corral "Uno de esos que salen en los cuentos! No es cierto?" preguntó ella con ilusión, como si hubiese visto a un unicornio.

"Un _niño hada_?" preguntó Link algo sorprendido de la reacción "Bueno… soy un niño Kokiri… y tengo un hada que me acompaña" mostró a Navi que revoloteaba sobre su hombro.

La niña miró a Navi con ojos brillantes.

"Es genial! Como en un cuento de hadas!..." pareció perderse en una especie de ensueño por un instante, pero salió de él de inmediato "Yo soy Malon, y ella es Epona" Malon señaló a un animal que estaba echado junto al lugar donde ella había estado cantando hacia un minuto, y que Link no había notado hasta entonces. Era una potranca de pelaje marrón, con una marca blanca en el rostro y cabello blanco. Los miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

Link al verla sonrió y trató de acariciarla, pero el animal se levantó con una sacudida y se alejó de él..

"Oh, discúlpala, a Epona no le gustan los extraños, es difícil ganarse su confianza" explicó Malon acercándose a Epona, la potranca no le huyó permitiéndole acariciarla "Apenas unos días después de que nació"comenzó a explicar Malon "unos ladrones se robaron a su madre, por eso no confía con facilidad en las personas… mi mamá y yo cuidamos de ella en ausencia de su madre, pero estaba muy triste, mi mamá le cantaba una canción para que no se sintiera sola…" La voz de Malon se oía algo distante y melancólica mientras contaba el relato.

"Esa era la canción que cantabas?" preguntó Navi.

"Asi es… la cantó cuando me siento sola, Epona es mi mejor amiga, ella me conforta cuando estoy triste, por que sabe lo que se siente haber perdido a su mamá…" dijo ella, aun mas absorta en su relato que antes. Epona le relincho moviendo las patas delanteras.

Link entendió lo que Epona había querido decir, y al parecer Malon también.

"Tienes razón, Epona" dijo Malon sonriéndole "No debo de ponerme triste".

Link quedo fascinado con el vinculo que parecía unirlas, jamás había conocido un animal tan sensible y expresivo como esa potranca. Deseo que pudiera ganarse su confianza.

Link y Malon se sentaron en el corral a charlar. Ambos parecían tener mucho de que hablar, después de todo Link nunca había hablado con nadie que no fuese del bosque y Malon jamás había hablado con un _niño hada_. Epona se puso al trotar en círculos dentro del corral, pero siempre cuidando de no acercarse demasiado a Link.

"Siempre me han gustado los cuentos de hadas" decía Malon "conozco muchos, los que mas me gustan son en los que a la doncella la rescata un príncipe encantador, se casan y viven felices para siempre" esto lo decía con gran ilusión "siempre me a gustado creer que esa clase de cosas pueden llegar a suceder… pero los adultos siempre me dicen que deje de soñar" dijo enfadada, Link solo la oía atento "el Sr. Ingo me dijo que no me ilusionara tanto, que me quedaría a trabajar en este rancho toda mi vida!" parecía que se enfadaba mas con momentos, Link y Navi se alejaron ligeramente, cuando de repente ella lo señaló "Ah! Pero tú! Tú eres la prueba de que los cuentos de hadas pueden hacerse realidad!"

"Yo?" Link todavía no se sentía cómodo siendo el personaje ficticio de un cuento.

"Si!" exclamó emocionada "Si existen niños hada, significa que seguramente allá afuera también este mi príncipe azul, esperando para rescatarme" junto sus manos con gran ilusión mirando a las estrellas como si su príncipe fuera a bajar en cualquier momento.

"Pero si te vas con tu príncipe, que pasara con Epona?" le preguntó Link viendo a la potranca correr con gracia excepcional.

"Ella?" Malon pensó un segundo "Pues ella puede ser el corcel, todos los príncipes de los cuentos tienen un fiel corcel" contestó Malon llamando a Epona con una seña.

Epona se acercó a la mano de Malon, como un cachorro pidiendo cariño. Ella le acarició el rostro. Y ella relincho exigiendo algo mas.

"Quieres que te cante tu canción?" le preguntó con cariño, Epona relincho afirmativamente.

Malon comenzó a cantar la misma canción que Link había oído al llegar al rancho.

"_Epona, Epona…Acércate…escucha mi canción…_" Malon cantaba melodiosamente, no cabía duda que tenia una voz privilegiada que seguramente había heredado de su madre. La canción era muy hermosa, Link la escuchaba y sentía el deseo de tararearla, pero sabia que la arruinaría. Entonces recordó que llevaba con el un instrumento que su sonido podía igualarse a aquella voz: la ocarina de Saria.

Quizás la voz de Link no era especial, pero su oído era muy bueno, pues de inmediato logro encontrar las notas correctas. Malon se dio cuenta y siguió cantando, haciendo dueto. Terminaron la canción juntos. Malon aplaudió sonoramente.

"Bravo!" exclamó ella "tocas muy bien la ocarina"

Link estaba apenado por los aplausos y el cumplido.

El relinchido de Epona los sorprendió, la potranca parecía felicitarlo también. Se acerco, dándole a entender que podía acercarse a ella.

"Es increíble, Epona confía en ti" Malon estaba sinceramente sorprendida "Considérate afortunado"

Link acarició el rostro de Epona, ella lo miraba con sus expresivos ojos azules, grandes y brillantes como son los ojos de los caballos.

Malon pareció recordar algo mientras veía a Link acariciar a la potranca "Es cierto… nunca me dijiste que viniste a hacer aquí" Le comentó.

Link y Navi se miraron, los dos se habían olvidado por completo de pedir la información que necesitaban. Link bajo del corral "Es cierto, lo olvide por completo" el cielo ya tenia un tono púrpura, anunciando que el sol estaba por salir "Vine a preguntar donde puedo encontrar a la princesa, necesito encontrarla!" exclamó Link, recordando la importancia de su misión.

"La princesa? Te refieres a la princesa Zelda? Eso es muy simple, ella esta en el Castillo de Hyrule" respondió Malon.

"Como llegamos hasta allí?" preguntó Navi.

"Si quieren llegar allí, mi papá puede llevarlos. El va a hacer hoy una entrega al pueblo de Hyrule"

_Que buena suerte! _pensó Link.

Una vez que el sol había salido por completo, Link pudo ver el rancho en plenas funciones, un trabajador había sacado a los animales del establo para que pastaran. había vacas y caballos, y algunos _cucos_(un tipo de gallina originada en Hyrule).

Malon se vio forzada a despertar a su padre que se había quedado dormido. Ella explico que su padre era muy perezoso y se quedaba dormido cuando debía de trabajar. Al parecer esto molestaba al trabajador del rancho, al que Malon llamaba _Sr. Ingo _("Yo soy el único que trabaja aquí! Este debería de ser ya mi rancho! El Rancho de Ingo! Suena bien!").

"Bueno, es hora de irnos" dijo Talon, el padre de Malon, dando un bostezó. Arreó las riendas del caballo y la carreta comenzó a moverse. Link iba sentado entre las cajas que llevaban como carga, en los costados de las cajas se leía _Leche LonLon, la mas fresca de Hyrule_.

"Regresa a visitarme luego!" le gritaba Malon, mientras veía a la carreta alejarse, ondeando la mano. Epona relinchó, aparentemente pidiendo lo mismo.

"Lo haré!" gritó Link, ondeando él también la mano, en señal de despedida.

Talon se rió un poco "estos niños…" parecía divertido. Link no lo entendió.

Se quedo viendo el camino pensativo. Navi se sentó en su hombro tratando de ver que veía Link, pero mas bien parecía estar viendo a la nada.

"Que pasa, Link? En que piensas?" le preguntó el hada.

"Pues… estaba pensando que es curioso que los cuentos de los hylians hablen sobre criaturas como nosotros, mientras que los cuentos que se cuentan en el bosque sean sobre sus pueblos y sus ciudades, no es extraño?"

----

"The Legend of Zelda" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo

La canción de Epona(o lo poquito que puse), esta traducida de la versión vocal en japonés.(bueno yo cambien una palabra o así, nada radical)

Lamento no haber respondido los reviews, es que el capitulo anterior ya lo había publicado cuando me di cuenta que tenia reviews.

Voy a tratar de hacer capítulos mas largos, pero de verdad a veces me trabo o comienzo a escribir cosas que no tienen que ver, a la hora de editar el capitulo queda mas corto de lo que esperaba. Estoy tratando de no transcribir el juego al pie de la letra, pero no me quiero alejar mucho y respetar la original, en cuanto al manga, juro que trato de no influenciarme por el manga, pero es que me lo se de memoria, estoy segura que debe haber algunas cosas que se parezcan, pero intentare no terminar plagiándolo o transcribiéndolo. Intento agregarle un poco de mis ideas a la historia, sin alejarme demasiado, quiero profundizar en los personajes, o ver los porques de algunas cosas del juego. Pero algo que si se es que no voy a poner personajes originales míos, porque no se me da mucho eso(mis personajes terminan muy desabridos y aburridosU). Asi que pueden estar seguros que solo van a encontrar a los personajes del juego en este fanfic.


	5. Bienvenidos al pueblo de Hyrule

**Capitulo 4: Bienvenidos al pueblo de Hyrule**

Era casi media mañana, el cielo estaba apacible, algunas nubes formando las composiciones mas extrañas pasaban lentamente y sin preocupaciones, de vez en cuando bloqueando la luz del Sol y liberándola casi de inmediato.

En este cielo se reflejaba la tranquilidad, misma que cubría al pueblo de Hyrule y sus habitantes desde hacia ya varios años. Ningún acontecimiento especialmente significativo había logrado opacar la paz que ahora se vivía. Como en todo pueblo había problemas, pero ninguno había sido de bastante magnitud como para desestabilizar la balanza.

El rey de Hyrule, sentado en un elegante asiento frente a una mesa larga y angosta, se hallaba ocupado escribiendo un discurso que presentaría ante su pueblo en los próximos días. Había aprendido de la experiencia que una buena forma de evitar el recelo de sus súbditos era mantenerlos al tanto de las decisiones que tomaba su gobernante. Los hacia sentirse mas seguros.

Dejo de escribir y se recargo en el asiento dejando la pluma al lado del tintero. Observó el manuscrito, pero no lo miraba realmente, su mente estaba ocupada en otros asuntos. Entre otros, estaba la visita del Rey de los Gerudo, quien vendría a pactar una alianza entre su gente y los hylian, que se hallaban enemistados desde hacia años. El rey frunció el ceño como si hubiera detectado un error en su discurso. El también recordaba aun los horrorosos crímenes cometidos una vez por los Gerudo, él mismo los combatió junto con sus soldados. Jamás conoció un ejército que pelease tan viciosamente, aun cuando ya estaba su inevitable derrota a la mano, se esforzaron por llevarse tantas vidas como pudieran antes de ceder. El rey cerró los ojos. La noche de la matanza aun estaba vivida en su memoria.

Inclinó la cabeza, adquiriendo una expresión sombría. Porque buscarían los Gerudo una alianza ahora que aun estaban sus crímenes frescos en la memoria de Hyrule? El rey ignoraba sus razones pero en su mente no cabía otra posibilidad que no fuera la búsqueda de la paz. Debían estar cansados de pelear, pensaba el rey, de vivir marginados. El intercambio de productos era otra posibilidad que tenía mucho sentido. Hyrule era una tierra rica en recursos, mientras que el desierto de los Gerudo era un lugar árido, ahí nada florecía ni daba fruto, un ambiente propició para formar un pueblo de carácter hostil, orillados a vivir del robo de viajeros y el saqueo de los pueblos aledaños. El rey pensó que tenia sentido que los Gerudo quisieran dejar aquella vida de hienas.

Además, un reino no es poderoso por sus enemigos sino por sus aliados. El rey veía este pacto de alianza como una forma de asegurar la paz, era, por lo tanto, lo mas importante y lo primero en su horario.

Levanto algunos pergaminos de una pila que estaba algo retirada en la mesa. Los miró, sin darles una inspección, solo los pasaba. Eran asuntos que aun tenia que atender. Aparte de los usuales reportes de sus guardias, asesores y delegados sobre la situación en el reino, se hallaban cartas del líder de los Gorons, un pueblo que vivía en las montañas, pidiendo ayuda al rey. No leyó realmente las cartas, solo las dejo de nuevo en la pila de pendientes, pensando que se encargaría mas tarde.

Cansado de estar sentado, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación que daba a uno de los jardines interiores del castillo. Usualmente, al mirar a través de esa ventana el rey podía ver a su hija, que pasaba su tiempo en ese lugar. Hoy era la excepción.

El rey suspiró con cierta tristeza. Sobre todo su trabajo pendiente, estaban los problemas que había estado teniendo con su hija desde hacia poco tiempo. Ella trataba insistentemente de convencerle que no pactara alianza con el rey de los Gerudo. No la culpaba por ser recelosa, pero sus acusaciones no tenían fundamentos, se basaban en las pesadillas que había estado teniendo todas las noches. Claro que a él le pareció que no era esto razón suficiente rehusarse a una alianza que los mismos Gerudo habían propuesto. Rechazar la alianza por algunas _fantasías infantiles_ no era una opción, pero ella no lo quería entender. Apenas el día anterior habían discutido otra vez por el mismo asunto, ninguno de los dos cedía en sus argumentos. El rey había tenido que pedir a Impa que se llevase a la princesa para que dejase de reñir.

El rey apretó los dedos contra la sien como si tuviera un repentino dolor de cabeza. No le gustaba llevar una mala relación con su hija, pero no podía hacer lo que ella le pedía, y sabia que no podría persuadirla de pensar de otro modo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que se calmara. Quizás una vez hecho el pacto, ella vería los beneficios de la decisión que había tomado. Como fuera, ya tendría tiempo después para pensar en eso. Se disponía a sentarse para continuar con su manuscrito cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

"Su majestad, el rey de los Gerudo esta aquí" anunció el sirviente.

----

Parecía que este mundo jamás dejaría de maravillar a Link. Tras un par de horas de viaje en la carreta del Sr. Talon, Link pudo ver los muros de piedra mas altos que jamás había visto levantarse en el horizonte. Estaba echo de piedra, pero era de superficie lisa e uniforme, no era como la barda de piedras que rodeaba al rancho. Además de ser alto era largo. Link se pregunto que tan grande podría ser un pueblo para tener que ser resguardado tras semejante muro. Aquella majestuosidad estaba rodeada por las aguas de un río, lo que servia como puente era una enorme puerta de madera, sostenida con cadenas que era aparentemente la única forma de pasar a través de aquella fortaleza impenetrable.

Como si aquellas paredes no fueran suficientes para resguardar la ciudad, en la entrada estaban postrados un par de soldados, vestidos con brillantes armaduras, altos, y de mirada vigilante. Al pasar por el portal, les dieron la bienvenida "Bienvenidos al pueblo de Hyrule".

Al entrar a la ciudad, Link se despidió del Sr. Talon que tenia que ir a hacer entregas de su mercancía. Link por su parte se fue a explorar los alrededores.

Al momento, Link comprendió porque no había encontrado a nadie en los prados: parecía que todas las personas del reino se hubiesen reunido en ese lugar.

Desde la entrada de la ciudad bajaba una calzada de piedra hasta una plaza en la que había una especie de mercado. Estaba totalmente concurrido, había todo tipo de personas: jóvenes, señores, niños, ancianos… de repente se veía correr entre las piernas de la gente, uno o dos perros; o asomándose sobre el mar de cabezas, un caballo. El mercado estaba compuesto por una serie de puestos en los que se vendían una gran cantidad de productos, no solo de Hyrule, sino también otros traídos de tierras extranjeras. Había fruta y verdura, joyas, telas, armas, artefactos exóticos, alfarería, animales, medicinas… cualquier cosa que se pudiera imaginar parecía poder encontrarse en ese lugar.

En el centro de la plaza había una fuente con una estatua de oro, parecía conmemorar un personaje o un acontecimiento del que Link no tenia conocimiento. Rodeó por la plaza, fascinado con el solo hecho de ver a las personas ir y venir en sus diferentes actividades que se veían extrañas a sus ojos. En los puestos, las personas se estrujaban entre si tratando de alcanzar los mejores artículos o los de mejor precio; Cerca de la entrada a una calzada conectada al mercado, había dos hombres que discutían acaloradamente el precio de una vaca y su novillo; Junto a la fuente, una joven pareja charlaba y reía sin prestarle atención a nadie ni a nada mas; Una mujer paseaba acompañada de un cachorro que lucia lleno de energía; y cerca de un par de árboles, jugaban unos chiquillos de la misma edad que Link, tan alegres se veían, que a Link se le antojo acercarse a preguntar si podía unirse al juego, pero un carraspeó de Navi le recordó que había otro asunto que tenia que atender antes.

"Ya habrá tiempo de jugar… " dijo el hada, tratando de no sonar tan severa.

"…primero debemos encontrar a la princesa" terminó Link la frase, suspiro resignado.

La calzada que iba desde la entrada de la ciudad, cruzaba por la plaza hasta el otro lado, en su otro extremo estaba el camino hacia el castillo, del que se alcanzaban a ver las torres que sobresalían sobre los techos de las casas.

El castillo no estaba amontonado como el resto de los edificios, estaba separado por un amplio jardín, a través de este cruzaba un caminillo que llegaba hasta la puerta principal del castillo. El jardín estaba protegido por una reja, la puerta del jardín estaba cerrada y era protegida por un par de guardias.

Link se acercó a la puerta, pero uno de los guardias se paro frente a el impidiéndole llegar, al parecer que estos soldados si cumplían una función mas importante que dar la bienvenida a los visitantes.

"Niño, que no sabes que no puedes pasar de este punto?" le dijo el guardia con voz grave.

"Por que no?" preguntó Link, con tono de curiosidad infantil.

"Nadie puede entrar sino tiene un asunto oficial que atender con el rey"

Link pensó por un momento. "Pero yo tengo que hacer una entrega muy importante a la princesa" Link se paró muy dignamente, tratando de parecer muy formal y serio.

"Aja…" El guardia lo miro con una sonrisa burlona "Y se puede saber quien lo a enviado a usted, señor?"

"El Gran Árbol Deku" respondió Link, pensando que de verdad lo estaba tomando en serio.

"Oh si, por supuesto, le pasare su recado al hada de los dientes!" exclamó el guardia y luego se echo a reír "Jamás había oído esa, pequeño" El guardia le acarició la cabeza "Anda, vete y dile a tu madre que ya estas grande para que te cuente esas historias" lo empujo amistosamente para que se fuera.

"Pero, pero…!" Link estaba frustrado. Se alejo un poco y escucho como el guardia se reía a sus espaldas acompañado de su compañero.

----

Link estaba parado en una curva del camino que llevaba al castillo(lo suficientemente alejado para que los guardias no lo vieran). Estaba recargado en un árbol al lado del camino.

"Que vamos a hacer? No me toman en serio!" dijo Link enfadado.

"Debe ser porque eres un niño. Así son los adultos" Dijo Navi, sentada en el gorro de Link, aparentemente compartía la indignación de su compañero "Son testarudos e incrédulos porque se creen que lo saben todo, pero ni siquiera reconocen un hada aunque la tengan en la punta de la nariz"

"Mmm… tal vez podría saltar la reja…" miró la reja. Tenia barrotes de acero muy largos, tan cercanos entre si que ni siquiera siendo él un niño podría pasar por ahí, pero no se veían tan difíciles de escalar. Vio que los barrotes terminaban con en lo que parecía una punta de acero, fácilmente atravesarían la piel de alguien, como la punta de una espada. "…mejor no".

"Que lastima que no puedes volar" comentó Navi.

"Que suerte que tú puedas hacerlo…" dijo Link como quien planea algo. Navi lo miró cuestionante.

"Que pretendes?" le preguntó.

"Espera y veras" dijo Link levantándose.

El árbol bajo el que habían estado descansando estaba cubierto de enredaderas y uña de gato, Link arrancó varias tiras de las mas largas y las amarró juntas de cada cabo, haciendo una cuerda muy larga.

El jardín del castillo, era demasiado amplió para que el par de guaridas que cuidaban la entrada estuvieran al pendiente de todo el perímetro, Link estaba consiente de eso. había un lado de la reja que se escapaba de la mirada de los soldados. En este lado había un árbol viejo, que Link había visto cuando iban por el camino.

"Me dirás que piensas hacer por fin?" Le preguntó el hada.

"Ves este árbol, si? Y ves aquel que esta en el jardín?" había un árbol dentro del jardín, del otro lado de la reja, un poco mas alto y mas verde que su compañero que se hallaba afuera.

"Si tratara de saltar desde el árbol caería en la reja, pero si amarramos los extremos de la cuerda a cada árbol, serviría como _puente _entre los dos árboles, sin siquiera tener que tocar la reja" Link sonreía satisfecho consigo mismo, parecía estar muy seguro de su plan, Navi dudaba un poco "Yo amarrare la cuerda en este árbol y como tú puedes entrar sin dificultad, lo amarraras en aquel".

"Mmm… esta bien" Navi tomó la cuerda, aun dudando.

Navi voló sobre la reja y amarró la cuerda en el árbol, trató de hacerlo con toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo, esforzándose porque la cuerda no se fuera a safar antes de que Link llegar al otro lado. Una vez que Link hizo lo mismo, se dispuso a colgarse de la cuerda. Se sostuvo con manos y pies, quedo colgando bocarriba. Parecía que la cuerda lo aguantaba, así que comenzó a avanzar con cuidado y rapidez. Con demasiado cuidado y poca rapidez para el gusto de Navi, que estaba de nervios, segura de que la cuerda no aguantaría a Link por mucho tiempo. Y no estaba equivocada.

Cuando Link estaba por cruzar y ya solo sus piernas estaban sobre la reja, fue cuando la cuerda decidió que era demasiado, y ya no dio para mas. Se rompió dejando caer a Link. Navi echo un chillido de terror y se tapó los ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Esperó a escuchar el aullido de dolor de Link, pero no llegó, solo oyó un "Aauch…". Por fin Navi se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Link lo había logrado, estaba del otro lado, se había dado un asotón contra el pisó. Ahora se acariciaba la pierna derecha, en la que tenia una herida, aparentemente provocada por la reja.

Navi voló hacia él murmurando "Sabia que no era una buena idea, sabia que no era una buena idea…" observó la pierna de Link. La punta de acero de la reja había abierto una línea en la parte posterior de la pierna de Link, cerca del talón, incluso estaba desgarrada una parte de su bota, que se hallaba manchada de sangre.

"Es solo un rasguño" se levantó Link, tratando de darle menos importancia al asunto, pero se tropezó al apoyar la pierna de nuevo.

"Esta bien, espera…" dijo Navi, para que se quedara quieto, pues seguía testarudo intentando caminar, logrando solo abrir mas la cortada.

Navi se acerco a la herida y arrojo chispas azules, parecían partes de su propia luz que se fragmentaban, como escarcha. Era polvo de hada. Casi de inmediato el dolor ceso, lo mismo que el sangrado. Incrédulo, Link se miró la pierna, la herida estaba cerrada, tenia una leve marca, pero nada mas.

"Wow! Como hiciste eso?" preguntó Link dando patadas al piso con su pierna derecha.

"Mis encantos de hada" contestó ella con tono vanidoso.

"No sabia que las hadas pudieran hacer eso"

"No todas pueden" contestó ella, alejándose de Link, internándose en el jardín, indicándole que tenían que seguir adelante hasta el castillo.

Link la seguía "Por que no?"

"Todas las hadas tienen poderes distintos, te son asignados al nacer dependiendo de muchas cosas: la estación de año, la fase de la luna, la…Shhh! Abajo" Link jamás se enteró de cómo se asignaban los poderes a las hadas, gracias a que un guardia había pasado justo por donde ellos estaban. Se escondieron tras un arbusto del jardín. El guardia miro a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego de nuevo a la derecha y siguió con su ronda en otra dirección.

"Estuvo cerca" murmuró Link, una vez que el soldado estaba fuera de alcance "No pensé que tuvieran vigilado el interior del castillo, esas rejas puntiagudas no son lo bastante seguras ya?"

"Pues al parecer no… se les escaparon un par de intrusos" Navi se elevó sobre el jardín, luego se elevó aun mas sobre el castillo, pareció desaparecer de vista, pero volvió en un instante. "Hay muchos guardias, pero no están bien colocados y parecen distraídos, creo que podemos entrar sin demasiados problemas".

Evitando a los guardias y con la guía de Navi, llegaron hasta la puerta de servicio(que no estaba vigilada). Link hubiera pensado que una vez adentro seria mas fácil, pero el castillo era un pequeño laberinto de corredores y jardines interiores. Hubo un momento en que Link se pregunto si no se había salido de nuevo al jardín exterior, pero no era así, seguía rodeado por las paredes del castillo e incluso había ventanas que dejaban ver su interior. Era un lugar mas amplio, circular, alfombrado con hermosas flores, mariposas amarillas revoloteaban alegremente sobre ellas, el lugar estaba rodeado por un pequeño arroyo cristalino que hacia un sonido relajante con su suave corriente. Incluso los rayos del sol parecían caer con mas delicadeza, tratando de hacer lucir cada pétalo. Definitivamente ese era un lugar especial. Pero en medio de todo este escenario de ensueño, los ojos de Link únicamente se fijaron solo en algo, algo que opaco todo lo demás, algo o mas bien alguien.

Justo en el otro extremo del jardín, había una niña de la misma edad que Link. No podía ver su rostro porque se hallaba de espaldas, mirando por una ventana. Usaba un vestido rosa y blanco, hecho de la tela mas fina que Link hubiese visto. En la cabeza llevaba un velo blanco que le cubría el cabello, pero Link alcanzaba a ver algunos rizos dorados que le llegaban al hombro. Link hubiese deseado poder ver su rostro, pero aun así, en medio de las flores, las mariposas y el arroyo de cristal, ella parecía ser la pieza que acababa el escenario.

Navi dijo "La princesa!"

Link avanzo unos pasos hacia ella, pero antes que la alcanzara, ella lo volteó a ver. Lo miró por un momento a los ojos con sorpresa, Link se detuvo al instante.

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo ella.

----

"The Legend of Zelda" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo


	6. La princesa del destino

Alguna vez han sentido que el tiempo se detiene? Como si todo a tu alrededor no se volviera mas que una imagen fija? Como si ese instante especifico fuera mas importante que todo lo que hubieras vivido hasta entonces, como si hubieras nacido para cumplir una meta, a la que hubieras vivido siempre ajeno e ignorante, y de repente el camino que debías de seguir se hubiera vuelto claro? No, seguro que no lo han sentido, solo unos pocos se dan cuenta realmente de estos instantes, la mayoría pasamos por la vida sin darnos cuenta cuando el destino nos mira de frente, y a veces, hasta lo pasamos de largo. Es por eso que tal vez no comprendan lo que Link sintió en aquel preciso momento.

Link estaba parado ahí mirando de frente a la princesa Zelda, de alguna manera extraña, abrumado, de manera que no se dio cuenta de la pregunta que le había hecho.

"Responde. Quién eres? Que haces aquí?" la princesa repitió su pregunta, Link salió de su trance de inmediato.

"Ah! Mi nombre es Link!" dijo él apresuradamente "vengo del bosque…" Link rebuscó en su bolsa "El Gran Ar…" dudo un momento, recordando a los guardias que se habían burlado de él "…Me encomendaron para que te trajera esto" sostuvo frente al rostro de la princesa la Piedra Espiritual del Bosque.

La princesa contuvo la respiración al verla y se cubrió la boca con las manos en señal de sorpresa.

"Eres tú… el mensajero que vi en mis sueños!" exclamó la niña "aquel que es acompañado por un hada!" esta vez miraba a Navi. Sus ojos parecían brillar con la luz del hada.

Link la miró interrogante, no muy seguro de que responderle.

"Oh!" dijo la princesa, dándose cuenta de que ni el niño ni su hada entendían de lo que hablaba "Disculpa, que descortés de mi parte… es que me has tomado por sorpresa" la niña se paró con compostura "Mi nombre es Zelda, y soy la princesa de Hyrule"

"Eh.… yo soy Link" fue tan formal la presentación de la princesa, que Link sintió que le faltaba al respeto si no se presentaba, aun cuando ya lo había hecho "…y ella es mi hada, Navi. Venimos del bosque, en nombre del Gran Árbol Deku" Link pensó por un instante que la princesa se reiría de él, pero no lo hizo. Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa amable y calida. Link sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cara.

"Has llegado como una bendición" dijo Zelda, y le tendió la mano invitándolo a que se acercara "Ven, déjame mostrarte algo, mira por esta ventana"

La ventana daba hacia dentro del castillo, a lo que parecía ser la sala del trono, en el cual se hallaba sentado el rey en ese preciso instante. Frente al monarca, había un hombre de apariencia extraña. Era muy alto y fornido, su piel era morena, haciendo resaltar su cabello de color rojo. Sus rasgos faciales eran duros, su nariz era prominente y afilada, tenia el ceño fruncido. Iba vestido con una especie de armadura negra. Todo esto le daba un aspecto muy sombrío. El extraño sujeto parecía tener una reunión con el rey, y discutían de un asunto que parecía muy importante.

"Que extraño…" murmuró Link, aunque mas que referirse al hombre en si, se refería a la extraña sensación de haberlo visto antes… fuera como fuese, a Link le daba un mal presentimiento aquel personaje.

"Ese hombre de aspecto tan peculiar" explicó la princesa, que miraba por la ventana junto con Link "es Ganondorf, el rey de los Gerudo, una tribu que vive en el desierto que se haya al suroeste de este reino"

Link sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Recordó lo que el Gran Árbol Deku le había dicho antes de morir. Un hombre del desierto? Podría ser..?

"Desde hace que tiempo que no tenemos ninguna relación con los Gerudo" continuó la princesa "ha habido demasiados conflictos entre ambas tribus en el pasado… pero hace poco tiempo, Ganondorf envió un mensaje a mi padre, alegando que era tiempo de olvidar las asperezas del pasado y pactar una alianza de paz" Se retiraron de la ventana antes que el rey o el otro hombre notasen su presencia.

"Eso no suena tan mal" comentó Navi.

"No, claro que no" admitió la princesa "todo se veía bien. Pero justo después de que el mensaje de Ganondorf llegara, comencé a tener estos sueños… verán, todas las mujeres de mi familia tenemos este don..." aclaró "vi en mis sueños una advertencia de los dioses, que él hombre del desierto no era sincero, que traería la oscuridad al reino… una oscuridad mas intensa que cualquiera que se hubiese visto antes en Hyrule…" Zelda hablaba tan seriamente de su sueño que parecía sentir miedo tan solo de contarlo "pero, en medio de esa oscuridad, se podía vislumbrar un solo rayo de sol, un rayo de esperanza… la luz caía en el bosque, donde iluminaba una figura, una persona, acompañada de un hada" Volteó a ver a Link directamente a los ojos "era un mensajero, enviado hasta aquí con una piedra preciosa…Ese eres tú"

Link miró la piedra espiritual que aun tenia en las manos. La superficie de la esmeralda estaba tan finamente pulida que podía verse reflejado en ella.

"Pero entonces porque no advertiste a tu padre?" preguntó Navi

"Lo hice, muchas veces, pero no quiso escucharme. Se que solo quiere lo mejor para el reino, pero su fe en que esta es la elección mas sensata no le permite ver que las intenciones de Ganondorf no son buenas…" Zelda bajo la cabeza con tristeza "Sencillamente, cree que todo esto no son mas que tonterías mías…"

"Yo te creo" dijo Link, quien había estado guardando silencio. Zelda levantó la mirada sorprendida. "Tus sueños son especiales, son señal de que algo esta por ocurrir. Estoy seguro"

La princesa sonrió de nuevo al escuchar esto. A Link volvió a sentir la cara sonrosada.

"Además…" Link miró al suelo y apretó los puños "Ese hombre es el que mató al Gran Árbol Deku…" dijo esto casi en murmullo. Ahora estaba seguro que era el mismo _hombre venido del desierto, con gran ambición y maldad._

"Pero no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que se propone?" preguntó Navi, sentada en el hombro de Link. Desde hacia un rato que ambos niños se habían sentado en la pequeña escalinata al pie de la ventana.

"Conocen la leyenda de las Tres Diosas Doradas?" preguntó Zelda.

Link asintió.

El Gran Árbol Deku le había contado sobre las diosas cuando Link era todavía un niño pequeño, era el mas pequeño de los Kokiri entonces. había noches que Link no podía dormir estando solo en su casa, así que el Gran Árbol Deku le dejaba recostarse entre sus raíces, donde se sentía seguro. Le contaba historias hasta que se quedaba dormido. Había sido una de esas noches cuando Link oyó sobre las diosas por primera vez: _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes de que existiera el bosque, el cielo e incluso la vida. Bajaron a esta Tierra, que era un caos entonces, tres diosas doradas. Din, Nayru y Farore eran sus nombres, y tal como te los e nombrado, en ese mismo orden crearon al mundo. Primero, Din, con sus brazos de fuego forjo la Tierra. Después, Nayru, con su gran sabiduría, le dio sentido al mundo, creando así la ley. Por ultimo vino Farore, con su alma fértil, dio vida a todos los seres que vivirían bajo estas leyes y se encargarían de proteger este mundo._

Link recordaba bien toda esta historia.

"Existe otra parte de la leyenda, que es muy probable que no conozcas" dijo Zelda "Después de que las diosas crearon el mundo, como tu has de saber, partieron a los cielos. Pero antes de irse, dejaron en la tierra una prueba de su poder, esta reliquia sagrada es conocida como la Trifuerza" levantó su mano señalando hacia arriba. Sobre la pequeña escalinata en la que se hallaban, había, tallado en piedra, una formación de tres triángulos iguales formando un triangulo mas grande, de tal manera que entre los tres quedaba un espacio que lucia como un triangulo invertido. Bajo esta formación estaba la imagen de un ave que parecía proteger los triángulos.

"Es así como luce la Trifuerza?" preguntó Link mientras observaba la imagen.

"Es así como dice las antiguas escrituras que luce" respondió Zelda "ya no queda nadie que la haya visto con sus propios ojos, pues ya no se haya en este mundo" Link la miró extrañado. Zelda explicó "La Trifuerza guarda el poder de los dioses, se dice que cualquiera que la toque vera su deseo realizado, muchas personas han codiciado ese poder a lo largo de la historia. Fue la razón de muchas guerras y batallas. Es por eso que la Trifuerza fue ocultada en un mundo aparte: El Reino Sagrado." Zelda miró de nuevo a la ventana "Esta historia que acabo de contarte llegó a oídos de Ganondorf, él desea obtener el poder de los dioses"

"Pero… si la Trifuerza esta a salvo en el Reino Sagrado, porque preocuparse?" preguntó Navi, que veía la situación muy simple.

Zelda volvió la mirada de nuevo a Link y a su compañera "La Trifuerza fue sellada en el Reino Sagrado, pero las antiguas escrituras hablan también de una forma de romper el sello. La entrada esta en el Templo del Tiempo, la única forma de abrirla es presentando las tres reliquias que guardan el poder espiritual del mundo" la princesa tomó la esmeralda que Link tenia en las manos "esta es una de ellas: la piedra espiritual del bosque" Link comprendió entonces porque quería Ganondorf la piedra. "se necesitan las otras dos. Y además, se necesita una reliquia pasada de generación en generación por las mujeres de la Familia Real… La Ocarina del Tiempo" Zelda le mostró a Link el instrumento musical, era una ocarina de color azul con la marca de la Trifuerza grabada en dorado cerca de la boquilla. Link no se sentía digno de tocar tan sagrada reliquia.

"Son muy pocos los que aun saben de esto" La princesa bajo la cabeza mirando a la ocarina "Todo esto que te acabo de decir, me lo contó mi madre antes de morir, y me dijo que jamás se lo contase a nadie" Link se sorprendió un poco por esto.

"Pero… crees que esta bien que me lo hayas contado?" preguntó él un poco apenado, como si se hubiera entrometido en algo que no le incumbía.

Zelda lo miró con confianza y respondió "Tú me creíste cuando nadie lo hizo, ni si quiera mi padre"

"No podemos dejar que Ganondorf se salga con la suya!" exclamó Navi

"Si, te ayudaremos!" Asintió Link entusiasta.

"Además de la Piedra Espiritual del Bosque" explicó la princesa "existen otras dos piedras espirituales. Debemos hallarlas antes que Ganondorf y ponerlas a salvo"

"Entonces las dos piedras faltantes!" dijo Link con el mismo entusiasmo

"Entonces podemos contar contigo" Link se sobresaltó al escuchar alguien detrás de él, se giro para ver a la persona, era una mujer de aspecto severo. Su cuerpo era alto y se notaba que era fuerte. Llevaba un peto metálico que lucia un símbolo, un ojo con una lágrima. Aunque no aparentaba ser de edad avanzada, su cabello ya lucia plateado. Miraba a Link con sus ojos rojos. Cuando había llegado? O había estado allí desde el principio?

"Ella es Impa. No te preocupes, puedes confiar en ella" agregó al ver que Link la miraba un poco aprehensivo.

"Soy la niñera y guardaespaldas de la princesa Zelda" se presentó Impa.

"La Piedra Espiritual del Fuego le fue dada a proteger a los Goron, un pueblo que vive en la Montaña de Muerte" Link y Navi se miraron algo nerviosos al oír el nombre del lugar "Impa puede guiarte" indicó Zelda.

Link miró a Impa algo receloso, no podía evitarlo, ella lucia muy estricta y nada accesible. Impa le devolvió la mirada, la misma mirada con sus ojos carmesí como sangre.

Link no tenia idea de en que se había metido, ni que era lo que le esperaba por delante.

--------------

Notas de la Autora:

Aah.. se me cruzaron los trabajos finales y aparte tengo un bloqueo… es que es extraño escribir algo que ya a sido escrito tantas veces tratando de que no parezca un plagio de algún otro lugar, por eso ahorita me estoy absteniendo de leer fics de Zelda, especialmente las novelizaciones del OoT , no quiero encontrarme con alguna idea tan buena que luego no voy a poder sacármela de la cabeza y la voy a querer escribir.

En el próximo capitulo: Impa llevara a Link al pie de la montaña… quizás veamos algo de la villa Kakariko… quizás un poco de los Gorons… y tal vez algo extra, si mi cerebro no fallece en el trayecto --U

Recuerden que "The Legend of Zelda" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, no importa cuanto me gustaría decir que son míos.


End file.
